Rift in Time
by theXcrucifixX19
Summary: Loni is a 17-year-old high-level low-profile duelist. As her and her friends prepare for another Kiba Corp tournament for the summer, they are stuck in a battle dating back to 30 years before. Now Loni and company must enlist the help of a voice she has only heard in her dreams to defeat a group named EXODUS and get home. possible yyXoc rated t for mild cursing and dueling violence
1. Loni

Crucifix: Ok so I had to redo this chapter, cause I deleted it by accident while trying to fix an error on chapter 2 and i only recovered half of the chapter. So here is a rewritten version of chapter one. plz r&r

disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh, its characters or location. all i own is the plot and my characters and the combo in chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter One: Loni

The sky grew dark on Domino City. Everyone had wondered if another tournament or anything would bring the once prestige king of games out of retirement. This was the rumor mill that was constantly heard by 17-year-old Loni. As she walked through the dark streets by herself, dressed in high cut tank top, tight blue jeans, a duel deck belt, and boots, the constant whispers filled her ears. '_Wonder when the king of games is gonna duel again.' _This was the most common one. Others were being things like '_He will never come out of retirement. He's too scared.' _Or even better being, '_Since he's gotten his grandfathers game shop he doesn't need to duel anymore. Now that girl does his dirty work.'_

The girl in reference was Loni. She continued to walk till she came up to Kame Game Shop. A very familiar sight to the young girl. As she walked in, she heard a deep voice call from the counter.

"I'm sorry, we're closed." The tall figure turned around, revealing a calm face, and tri-colored hair, spiked in the shape of a star. Black base with red tint and blonde bangs and highlights hanging around his face. Wearing a blue tang top and blue pants laced with silver. The figure stood in shock and the sight of the girl. "Loni, what a pleasant surprise."

"How have you been?" Loni asked. Before her question could be answered, the phone rang.

"Kame Game Shop this is Yugi." There was a long pause. "No I'm sorry she's directing a Broadway show in New York. Won't be back till October….uh…Thank you." Yugi Hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Loni asked, still waiting an answer to her other question.

"Just someone looking for Tea. I swear it's been lonely without her here."

"So what am I daddy, chop liver?"

"No, Loni. I miss you too. It's just the fact you still live in town and your mother is in New York, realizing her dream."

"If memory serves me right, you were the one telling her to go for it after her dancing career stopped. And it was also you that said if I was ready I should move out." Yugi nodded to this statement. "By the way I'm still waiting for a answer to my first question."

"I'm sorry. I'm doing great. Now come my Atema. Come fill me in on your life."

Atema. That was a name she hadn't been called in years. Loni was given the middle name Atema after a close friend of her fathers. Well at least the female version of his friends name. Loni was looking on the time of her life. Being born on May 5th of 2017, Loni Atema Moto was born to Yugi and Tea Moto. She was confident like her mother, but kind a sweet like her father. Almost child like. She lived in Domino her whole life, and Graduated Domino High early to pursue her bussiness career. One thing however had always been true about Loni. She was a high-level low-profile duelist. Something her dad had taught her from the young age of 4. To this day she always believed in herself, as well as the heart of the cards. Loni slowly slipped out of her thoughts the second her dad open his mouth.

"Hey you coming, sweet heart?"

"Yeah, dad."

As they talked and caught up over the past few weeks, Loni informed Yugi of the talk she had been hearing around town. Also she caught him up on her life. Her classes in college to become a business administrator, her new cat mojo, and her newest set of cards. As she fell asleep on the couch, Yugi noticed the resemblance she had to Tea. Her big violet eyes with the hint of blue of her mothers, her four toned hair that she inherited from both of them, black and red base with brown and blonde bangs. He also noticed that she had Tea's confident attitude. Something he had feared for years.

Yugi walked upstairs to grab Loni a blanket. As he pulled a blanket from out of his daughters old childhood room, he found an old picture that he and Tea gave her. A picture from 30 years before. Of him, Tea, Joey and Tristan. It had been years since he talked to either guy, but he knew that Joey and Tristan both had sons about Loni's age.

He went downstairs to give his only child the blanket. With it over her body, he let her rest. Yugi grabbed his phone from the counter and looked through the contacts. The first to find was his longtime friend Joey. As he found the number, he clicked the talk button and let it ring. When he heard the click of someone picking up, his heart stopped. '_Even if Joey has the same number, I still have no clue what I would say to him. I haven't kept in touch in over five years.' _Yugi thought to himself.

"'Ello?" He heard a male voice with a jersey accent on the other side of the phone. Yugi knew exactly who it was.

"Joey Wheeler?" Yugi asked calmly.

"Yug? Is that you, buddy?"

"Yes, Joey its me. How have you been?"

* * *

The next morning Loni woke up in her fathers living room. Lifting herself up, she noticed her childhood blanket laying across her body. She moved the blanket away and went to the kitchen to pour her a cup of coffee. The young girl poured her cup, blew on it and took a drink. After the hot beverage went down her throat, she felt coming up behind her. Loni calmly put the cup down on the counter and got herself ready. She felt a lively aura coming towards her. As the aura got closer, Loni turned around and swung, only to have something catch it.

A blonde haired, blue eyed boy stood in front of her. He was five foot ten to Loni's four foot eleven. He was wearing a white tee shirt, jean jacket, and blue jeans, with white and black sneakers. His hair was a spiky mess, but not as spiky as Yugi's hair. His hair was worst managed than Loni's. To his wild out style, Loni had her brown/blonde bangs wild, but her black/red hair was smooth, straight and in a long ponytail. Also unlike the small young lady, he was a cocky kid.

"Watch it, you little aura physic. You keep using that gift of yours you're going to get yourself in trouble." The cocky blonde informed her."

"Christopher Wheeler, if you ever scare me like that ever again I'll put you so far into the ground your gonna have a T-Rex finger up your nose."

"Calm down Lon-Lon. Your dad invited me and my dad over to chat. Since they haven't spoken in years." Loni felt a sharp wince of anger as she walked past him out of the kitchen.

"I understand that. Oh and one more thing, Chris?" Loni turned around and slapped Chris right in the face. "Don't ever call me 'Lon-Lon' ever again." She lend her hand to help him up as they headed to the living room. _'I hate that name.' _Loni thought to herself.

Yugi, Joey, Loni, and Chris all sat in the living room sharing stories and catching up. Joey was telling us how the twins Damion and Vincent were always causing trouble at the college. Even though Vincent was a student at the high school and him and Damion never got along. They were always driving Tristan up the wall. Yugi was telling Tea's story to Joey about Broadway and how shes becoming a success. He mentioned she should be coming to Domino to visit within the next couple of months for a break. Chris and Loni were talking about the Summer Tournament that the college and Kiba Corp was hold after finals.

While on that note, Loni excused herself to grab her deck off of the bookcase. She left her deck at her dads for two reasons. First was because being the daughter of a card shop owner, you would want to leave your cards with someone responsible, and she knew her dad would treat them with care. With that being said it was also cause it wasn't just her deck. Yugi had given Loni that deck when Yugi announced his retirement from duel monsters. And she was ready to show the new combo she found a couple of weeks ago.

As she walked back to the boys having their weird boy conversation in the living room, Loni walked past another photo of her mother and father with their friends. Tea, her mother was wearing a pink and white vest skirt with a blue one underneath with brown boots. Joey, Chris' dad was wearing a white shirt blue jeans and a green jacket with sneakers. Tristan Taylor, Damion and Vincent's dad, was wearing a white shirt, brown trench coat and black pants and brown shoes. Yugi, her father was wearing a standard Domino High school uniform. However, Loni found something odd about her dad in the picture.

_'The guy in this picture looks a lot older than how old my dad would have been.' _Loni shook out the thought and headed back to the conversation continuing in the living room.

"So, Loni, Chris, do either of you know if Damion or Vincent will be in the tournament?" Joey asked them.

"Damion, more likely. I left him a bitter taste in his mouth the last time we dueled. So possible just for friendly revenge. Vincent, on the other hand, fat chance. You have a better chance pulling Joey and Chris from an all-you-can-eat buffet than get Vincent to pick up a card." Loni exclaimed.

"That's so true. Speaking of the tournament, wasn't there a couple of cards you wanted to show us, Loni?"

"Yep. And I'm only trusting you three cause the Taylor Twins couldn't keep a secret to save their lives."

"Do you still have my deck, Atema?" Yugi asked her. Although Chris looked at Yugi funny, Joey knew exactly what Yugi meant. He also knew that Yugi was the only human in the world that could call Loni by the name of 'Atema.' Even Tea, Loni's own mother, wasn't allowed to call Loni by her middle name. That was a name especially for Yugi and Yugi only.

"Yes, daddy. I do still have your deck. There's no school like the old school. That's what I believe. But even the oldest decks need an update. And the modification I gave this deck will truly make people believe in "The Heart of the Cards."

"So spill! The suspense is killing me!" Chris exclaimed in excitement.

"Ok ok, I'll show you." Loni pulled out her deck. "You guys are going to love this."

* * *

Crucifix: YAY the remake of this chapter is done. Man that was annoying. Well here's chapter one. plz r&r :)


	2. The Divine Combo

Crucifix: Well here's chapter two. Hope this goes well. please r&r

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! its characters, or the location of the story. I own my characters, the plot and the combo being announced in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Divine Combo

"You guys are gonna love this." Loni pulled three cards from her deck and laid them face down. One by one, Loni started flipping the cards over and explained each card.

The first was a monster card. A beautiful female angel Spellcaster monster was pictured on the card. The moster was a Light attribute with 500 attack points and 2500 defense points. The angel was pictured with huge angel wings and a white dress. She had blonde hair and bright ice blue eyes. They size of her eyes were also angelic. She was pictured with white boots and her hands were set in a prayer. Yugi, Joey, and Chris looked at the card in amazement and skepticism.

"That's a weak card. How is that part of a powerful combo?" Chris asked.

"I've never seen a card like that. It must be rare." Yugi said in examination.

"What is that thing?" Joey asked scratching his blonde hair covered head.

"This card is called 'The Divine Deity'. Yes Chris she seems weak. However with these two other cards she can become even as powerful as the Dark Magician."

The second card Loni flipped was a magic card. It was a large staff with angel wings with a gold handle. The background was purple and the orb of the staff was blue.

"This card is called 'Divine Scepter'. This card has two effects and can be triggered or equipped. The first, if triggered, brings Divine Deity from your deck to the field. The second ,if equipped, switches Divine Deity's attack and defense points. And if this card is used as a trigger, it automaticly equips itself to Divine Deity."

"But how is it triggered?" Joey asked.

"It's triggered the second either you or your opponent summons a Spellcaster monster to the field. So if I wanted to, I could summon Dark Magician and Divine Deity in the same turn." Loni explained. She turned to flip the third card. "Now this one is the most complicated of the combo. For the simple fact it has three effects, but depending on the circumstances you can only use one, or two of the effects. You can never use all three."

Flipping the third card, Loni exposed a trap card. The trap card was the picture of a scythe with the appearance of it swinging back and forth. It was an interesting trap card. Yugi recognized the card right off the bat.

"That card is 'Divine Pendulum'." Joey and Chris turned towards Yugi and looked at him in shock. Loni popped her head up.

"How did you know that?" Loni asked in confusion.

"This was the first card of the Divine collection to come out. There are 6 cards in the combo all together. But these three cards are the sole foundation of the set. Not to mention they are the rarest. There are only two copies of each of these cards." Chris turned back to Loni.

"So explain to us exactly what the three effects of this card are, please. The suspense is killing me."

"Calm down, Chris. Ok so here it is. Divine Pendulum is triggered when a monster on your side of the field is attacked. Just like any other trap card and flips the attack on the creature that tried to attack you. However it's a lot smarter to play this card if Divine Deity is on the field."

"Huh? Ok you lost me. How is this part of a unstoppable combo?"

"If you will give me a second to explain, Joey. It's smarter to active if Divine Deity is on the field. Especially if she is not equipped with Divine Scepter, and here's why. If the monster targeted is Divine Deity, then the reverse attack goes straight to the life points rather than the creature that attacked you. That's effect number two. The third effect is if the life points are attacked by cause of Divine Pendulum, then the duelist that attacked is forced to throw out his entire hand and draw only two card." Everyone looked in shock.

"The best way I have found to play this combo is to summon Divine Deity in attack mode and lay Divine Pendulum face down. In hopes that the enemy will attack. This then actives the trap, and odds are the opponent will attack Deity. Which triggers the two effects that deal with the life points. After all is said and done equip Deity with the scepter and make her powerful after the trap is sprung." Loni continued on. "If I knew what the other three cards were I could probably perfect "The Ultimate Divine Combo."

* * *

_"Loni! Loni are you there?"_

_"Huh? Who's there? Who are you?" Loni said out loud._

_"Please, you must help me, Loni Moto. We need your help." The mysterious voice pleaded. It was male from the tone.  
_

_"Who needs my help? Who are you?" Loni saw a figure in the shadows. The figure looked familar to her. Tall, pale, and very spiky hair. Spiky to the point of a star. "Daddy? Daddy is that you?"_

_"Please my friends are in danger. Please help me save them." The figure started to disappear.  
_

_"Wait! Who are you? Come back!"_

"WAIT!" Loni woke up in a cold sweat. Panting trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and held her head. _'That's the fourth time this month I've had that dream. He seemed so much like dad. But it wasn't dad.' _Loni got up out of bed and headed to her kitchen.

Loni was wearing only a bra and some sleep pants as she walked down the stairs. A cold chill found its way to Loni's skin. Finally reaching the kitchen, she grabbed a glass of water. Thoughts of the dream started creeping back into her mind. _'Who is this trying to contact me? And what does he want with me? I have got to figure this out before the tournament. That's even if it't not all in my head."_


	3. Duel of a Time Rift

Crucifix: Well here's chapter three. Don't worry some more familiar characters well be coming next chapter. Warning now this chapter is longer than the first two combined. Sorry for the dialog but I've always been a visual person. A story is no good if you can't see what the characters see. So I hope you enjoy this very vivid chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! its characters, or the location of the story. I own my characters, and the plot

* * *

Chapter 3: Duel of a Time Rift

Walking through the college was always a new adventure. Watching the drunk frat boys trying to flirt with every girl willing to say three words was the most interesting. The duelist club was discussing the upcoming summer tournament after finals. Loni, Chris and Damion were among the many students discussing the rules and the finals that were set up by Kiba Corp this year. With the Divine Combo, Loni was as confident as ever.

After the meeting Chris and Damion started their practice duel, while Loni went to the mini card shop that was in the back of the club room. Although she loved her father and the collection he had obtained for the shop this day and age, he didn't have the cards that Loni was looking for. She continued to look through the glass and found one of the cards of her interest.

"Excuse me. How much for this card?" Loni asked her fellow classmate.

"50 bucks." the card merchant told her. Loni handed the classmate fifty dollars and headed back to watch Chris and Damion battle.

The battle didn't last long. Chris was able to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon and end the duel in seven turns. Damion hung his head in disbelief. There were so many times that Chris had wiped the floor with Damion, Loni doing the same. Damion was able to get some up on Chris, but never had he beat Loni. The trio laughed, gathered their things, wished their classmates luck in the tournament and went to go pick up Damion's brother Vincent.

* * *

Vincent was Damion's twin brother, and the second son of Tristan and Serenity Taylor. He had light brown hair like his mother, and the dark brown almost black eyes of his father. Though they were twins, Vincent and Damion were so much different in so many ways. They were both the same hight, six foot two, and had the same build. They were both slightly muscular but had the appearance of lanky. But they were difference in other appearances as well as personality.

Damion had his fathers dark brown hair, and his mothers bright green eyes. Where as Vincent was the exact opposite. Damion wore black jeans, white sneakers, and a white shirt, with a jean jacket. Vincent on the other hand wore a black tang top,black leather pants, black boots, and well...pretty much all black. Where Damion was bright, energetic, kind and had a love of duel monsters, Vincent was cold, dark, almost dare to say emo-like, and couldn't stand the thought of the game. It wasn't the fact that he didn't like the idea, he just hated the trend of anything people were into. Not to mention, Vincent also wasn't a bright bulb. He had been held back twice and was now a junior at Domino High school. To say the least, Vincent and Damion were two different peas from a different pod.

Vincent was standing outside of the high school, waiting on his happy-go-lucky brother and his friends. He never really had a problem with them. The only issue was they constantly wanted him to pick up duel monsters. Loni had backed off after the first try, making Loni his favorite out of the group. To him, she was sweet, beautiful, and innocent. As much of a bad ass she portrays herself to be, he knew Loni was just a vulnerable as any human. He also knew that she had a kind spirit.

Chris on the other hand he wasn't too fond of. He was a cool dude to Vincent but the constant nagging to duel aggravated Vincent to no extend. He could hear the laughing of his brother and Chris from a few blocks down. Bag over his shoulder, he straighten his stance so he could start walking back home with them. Being 17 himself, he didn't feel the need for an escort. However he enjoyed the company. Since they graduated early and he was held back, he felt lonely not having friends his own age. He stiffened and called their attention.

"Hey guys." Vincent started out. "So you guys done with you're lame meeting?"

"You know, Vincent, if you would pick it up you wouldn't think it was lame. I find you more of a zombie duelist myself." Chris started up. Loni put her hand on Chris' shoulder and shook her head. She knew that the last subject Vincent wanted to waste his breath on was duel monsters.

"Sorry Vincent. I know you don't wanna talk about that. So how was class?" Loni asked him.

"It was OK. Boring as usual."

"You know it wouldn't be boring if you actually paid attention and didn't fail all the time." Damion taunted. Loni shook into defensive mode.

"Watch it, Damion." Vincent got himself ready to swing at his brother, when Loni intercepted the punch with her own hand cupped and the other balled.

"BOYS ENOUGH!" Loni threw Vincent's arm away and looked at them both. "You two are brothers. I understand brothers fight, but this is starting to get ridiculous. Now can we please go get our equipment and go home?" All of them nodded their heads and headed to a duel disk shop.

The four walked out of the shop with three licensed Kiba Corp duel disk. A duel disk of so much technology that they could duel with any set of tournament rules. It was all within the will of the challenger. As they walked down the street, all heading home, three dark figures popped up in front of them. They were dressed in black jackets and matching outfits. Creepy couldn't even begin to fathom the thought of what they really were.

They all had duel disk strapped onto their arms, launched out, ready to start a duel. Loni didn't even say a word. She strapped on her new duel disk, started it up and put her deck into the deck holder. The leader put up a finger, indicating her to hold on for a second. Then he spoke.

"Three of you are going to duel us. If you win two out of three matches we will let you go. However if you lose, all four of you will be sent to the shadow realm." The leader exclaimed.

"The wa?" the boys exclaimed. Loni knew exactly what he was talking about, but she didn't wanna scare the guys.

"Trust me when I tell you, we will have to win. I'll leave it at that." Loni exclaimed. "Go ahead and strap on your duel disk. We're gonna have to fight." Chris and Damion did as they were told. Loni then turned her attention to the thugs. "So do we at least get the pleasure of your names?"

"Our names aren't! I'll take the dark haired guy." The thug to the leaders right said.

"I'll get the blonde." The one to his left said.

"Then I'll take the girl." The leader declared.

* * *

Two of the duels had ended. Damion lost, but only by 200 life points. From Loni's perspective, he did very well compared to his duels with Chris. Chris had won his duel by a landslide of 1500 life points. This was thanks to his dads Red Eyes Black Dragon. Now it was Loni's turn. She was slightly nervous, but she knew that if the Divine combo didn't work, she had one more trick in the deck.

"So little lady, are you ready?"

"Please you creeper. I was born ready."

"DUEL!" they both exclaimed.

_**Leader: 4000 LP**_

_**Loni: 4000**_ **LP**

They both drew their five cards. The leader declared he was going first. He drew his card. "I'll lay two cards face down, and a card in defense mode face down and end my turn."

Loni drew her card. Looking at her hand, she had a devastating thought through her head. _'All I need is three more cards and I've got this in the bag. This duel won't last long.' _"OK, you crazy psycho. I'll play Harpies Feather Duster to start, which destroys all of your magic and trap cards you have on the field. Next i'll lay one card face down, and Mystical Elf (800/2000) in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"I flip Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700/1000) in attack mode. Then I play Book of Secret Arts. This card increases a chosen spell casters attack points by 300. So attack my swordsman!" Loni was ready for this.

"SWORDS OF REVELING LIGHT! Now I've stopped you from attacking for three turns." Loni said with confidence. "My turn." She pulled her card. "First i play Pot of Greed. So I can draw two cards more." She drew her cards. With this her eyes got big. "First I'm gonna lay two cards face down. Now I sacrifice Mystical Elf to summon The Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in attack mode. Now Dark Magician Girl, attack Neo the Magic Swordsman! With that my turn ends."

_**Leader: 3700**_

_**Loni:**_ **_4000_  
**  
"I play Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in defense mode and end my turn. One turn down two to go."

'_He's going easy on me. I can tell.'_ "My move!" She drew a card that she knew would end this duel. "First I play Card Destruction. We both had to discard our hands and draw the same number of cards we discarded. So I discard 2, while you discard 3." As they discarded and drew Loni's eyes got even more big. "I should probably let you know this duel is over." The leader looked with big eyes in deep worry. "First I'll play my one of two cards, Monster Reborn. So I can bring back any monster from either graveyard. I choose the monster I just discarded, The Dark Magician (2500/2300)! Next I'll play my final card, The Divine Deity (500/2500) in attack mode! That ends my turn for now."

Everyone's eyes had concern. Everyone that is, except for Chris. He was the only one who knew what Loni was exactly up to. And he was ready to see the combo first hand.

"You are nuts, little lady." As the thug drew, his eyes got big. "I thank you little lady for destroying my hand, now I can play this and destroy you. I too play monster reborn. So I can bring back my Summoned Skull! Next I'll play De-Spell. This destroyed your Swords, so now I'm free to attack. Time to put a dent in your life points. "Summoned Skull attack. LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

"Not quite you creeper! You have truly underestimated me. I play my trap card. DIVINE PENDULUM!"

"What does that do?"

"It would take a minute to explain so I'll give you the short version. Since you attacked my Divine Deity, Divine Pendulum takes the attack you threw at me and sends it straight to your life points. On top of that, It forces you to throw out your hand and draw only two cards. Divine Pendulum, take the lightning strike and hit his life points! Go Divine Deity!" With that Loni's opponents life points dropped.

_**Leader: 1200**_

_**Loni:** **4000** _

It was Loni's turn. All she needed was one last card and she was done. She could go home and rest for the tournament. As she drew, she smiled and said with a voice like silk. "You're done. The card I drew was the latest addition to my collection. The Divine Book of the Spellcaster."

"What does that do?"

"This card allows me to transfer 200 attack points for every spellcaster in the graveyard. Both yours and mine. and the last time i checked there were two. So I choose, my Dark Magician. Giving him a total of 2900 attack points. Next I reveal my other Divine Magic card, Divine Scepter. This card allows me to switch Divine Deity's attack and defense points. Now something I never got to explain was that she gets a 200 point power boost as long as she is the one holding it. giving her 2700."

"Take that creep out and lets get out of here, Loni. END THIS!" Chris yelled out to Loni.

"Got it. First Divine Deity, attack his Big Shield Gardna." The defensive monster was destroyed. "Next Dark Magician, attack Summoned Skull with Dark Magic Attack!" Summoned Skull was destoyed on the spot.

**_Leader: 800_**

**_Loni: 4000_**

"You Never stood a chance with me, you lunatic. Now Dark Magician Girl! Attack with White Magic Attack! Take out the rest of his life points!"

_**Leader: 0**_

_**Loni:**_** 4000**"I win." Loni withdrew her duel disk and turned her back to head to her friends. As she walked however, she heard laughing. She turned back around to see the leader of the thugs laughing. "What's so funny? You don't get to send us to the Shadow Realm like you wanted to."

"You don't get it. I had to test your abilities. To see if you were really the threat to Exodus like I thought you were. And you are." Loni got worried.

"This is not good." Vincent added as he ran by Loni's side. Chris and Damion made their way as well.

"Well no duh, brainless." Damion smarted off to his brother.

"Hey, how about backing off. She won now scram!" Chris yelled.

"As long as you four exist, our master can't go through with his plan." He raised his hand in the air, with dark energy coming from it. "So the only way to make sure he succeeds now, is to send you somewhere you can't mess with us. THE PAST!"

"WHAT?" The four friends exclaimed.

From underneath them, the ground broke. They fell through the giant hole that surrounded them. As quick as it open and they fell did it close. The goons turned from the hole and walked off.

The four fell further and further into the hole, thinking it was never gonna end. Screams engulfed the vortex, as they had no clue where they would end up.

"I don't wanna die!" Chris started screaming as he flapped his arms and legs trying to fly upward, to no avail.

"This is by far the crappiest day of my life!" Vincent yelled from across the vortex.

"How about all of you shut the hell up! I'm just as scared as you guys." Damion exclaimed. Suddenly all three turned when they didn't hear a girl scream down the vortex.

Loni had her head down and her feet up, going head first through the time portal. Her violet eyes closed tight. Trying her hardest not to scream. Suddenly her eyes shot open. She heard a voice from the vortex. A familiar voice.

_'Loni. Tell your friends not to fight it. We need you and your friends to help us. Embrace this vortex and help us. We will help you get home. Trust me. We can help each other.' _

_'That voice. It's the same voice I've been hearing in my dreams for the past month.' _"Guys don't be afraid. Embrace the vortex."

"Are you nuts?" Chris screamed.

"No. I just heard a voice. I've heard it before, in my dreams. I think we can trust him. He needs our help and we need help getting home. Trust me. JUST EMBRACE IT!"

* * *

Crucifix: There you go. Chapter three is done. Sorry it was so long. Looks like Loni and company are in some deep trouble. plz r&r constructive criticism is welcomed :)


	4. Futuristic History

Crucifix: So I see I have a follower and a like for this story. That's a good start after five years. Now all I can hope to do is get better. And we got familiar ones in this chapter. So here's chapter four :)

Disclaimer: I Don't own any of this except for the characters and plot

* * *

Chapter 4: Futuristic History

When Loni came to consciousness, it was day time. She looked around and found herself in the alleyway where her and her friends had fallen. _'Had it all been a dream?'_ Loni thought to herself. She helped herself up and looked down. Her deck was still in its duel disk, and her clothes were still on. When she looked around though, she didn't see Vincent, Chris or Damion. She took a closer look at her clothes and saw all of the dirt and mud that covered them.

Loni reached into her pocket and came to find her wallet. As well as 100 bucks in her pocket. _'Thank goodness. Maybe I can buy me some clothes and a hat.' _With that thought in mind, Loni went to find the closest clothes shop and buy her some new threads.

She entered a department store and looked at the clerk. The clerk looked at her in disgust until Loni told her the situation. She was in a fight and had to get back to a high level duel soon. The clerk changed her tone and led her to outfits that even Loni could afford. She also found a a flat hat that would cover her hair. She paid for her clothes, got permission to change in the dressing room, threw her clothes away and headed out to find the guys.

Loni was now dressed in a black flat hat, grey pant sleeves and shorts connected by a pink holster clip, and a purple crop top with matching arm gloves with the fingers cut off. She still had her black boots and her duel deck belt. She knew this would be a perfect disguise. Her hair was too recognizable, so the best thing for her to do was hide it.

She walked around what looked like Domino. But something was off. A lot of the buildings were smaller than what Loni lived by. She continued to walk until she ran into two guys that almost looked like the thugs and sent her and her friends down that portal. Loni back tracked and started to head back from where she was. Heading backwards, she saw another two guys in front of her. She looked to her right and saw an empty ally way. Seeing it was her only way out, she headed down it. Another group of thugs blocked her way out.

Finding herself surrounded, Loni did the only thing she could do. Fight. six thugs surrounded her in a circle. She had her fist pumped and ready to start swinging. The first one came at her and she hit him square in the jaw. The second and third ones came at her. She hit the second, but the third one co-cocked her straight in mouth. Loni fell to the ground and saw the other four ready to gang up on her. From a small crook in her eye she saw four male figures. Two of them were six foot two. '_Vincent and Damion.' _Another figure was about five foot eleven. '_Chris. They were found.' _The fourth figure wasn't recognizable. He was about five foot seven, skinny but muscular, and he had spiky hair, in the shape of a star. '_Dad? Is that you.' _Loni thought to herself.

"I would suggest letting the girl go." The fourth figure spoke. The voice stung Loni right in the heart. _'The voice from my dreams. He found us.' _With that Chris, Damion, Vincent, and the fourth figure jumped from the roof top above the thugs and fought them off of Loni. Loni sat up rubbing her face.

"Loni are you ok?" Chris asked her. He helped her on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm ok. How did you guys find me?" She looked around.

"I'll make this short for you. You dropped three of your Divine cards. The two magic and the trap card. We found them and they lit up. They led us to you. Not to mention this dude here found Vincent. So That made it easier." Damion filled in. Loni was looking at the fourth figure hard. She had heard his voice, but she was trying to pin where she had seen him.

"And you said this one found Vincent?" Vincent just nodded. "You look so familiar to me. What's your name stranger?"

"Yami." '_It is that voice!"_ Loni was able to confirm it.

"Well thank you so much for saving me, Yami. And thank you for finding my friends. We should probably get going. We'll see you around." The four friends turned around until they heard the deep voice behind them.

"Hold on, Loni."

"Tell me one of you guys let my name slip to him."

"Not me." Vincent stated.

"Nope." Damion said.

"Don't look at me." Chris exclaimed. Loni turned around right back at Yami. She looked him dead in the eyes. She felt the calm and bright, yet dark and feisty aura from Yami.

"How do you know my name?" Loni asked him fiercely. Yami looked her dead in the eyes.

"Don't you know, Loni? That voice you hear every so often when you duel. That voice in your dreams. Don't you recognize it?"

"I do. You're that voice. But how do you know so much about me. We've never met. I don't even know where I've seen you...wait!"

"What?" Chris asked her.

"The picture in my dads living room. He looks just like the guy in the picture. Same height and everything."

"Odds are I am the guy in the picture." Yami informed the group.

"So you are a friend of my fathers." This wasn't a question. This was a statement. Yami nodded.

"I know everything about you. Although you and I have never met. Loni, me and your father have been friends for many years. Especially in your time period."

"Wait. Aren't we still in Domino?" Damion asked.

"Yes. But we're not in 2034. We're in 2004." Vincent declared.

* * *

A few hours passed since the five gathered. They had met up at the park to figure out what exactly happened. Yami sat down on the bench while the group of friends sat on the ground. From the knowledge they had, which wasn't much, an organization from 2034 wants to control something, either a business or the world, and sent the group to 2004 to get them out of the way. However Yami needed their help with a crisis here in 2004 and could have a direct impact on the community of 2034.

Yami asked how much of this organization anybody knew. No one really knew anything. There was one fact that Loni knew. And it was only pointed out when Yami said something about her hat. Loni explained that her hair colors were too recognizable, taking off her hat and comparing her pony tail to Yami's star shaped hair style, so in order not to set off something with the time space continuum, she concealed her hair.

"It's not just my hair we need to keep under wraps. Chris, Damion, Vincent, no reveal of last names, origins, anything. On that note," Loni took out her deck from her duel disk and put it back in her deck belt. She then took the belt off. "Here Chris. Take my deck. Under no circumstances am I allowed to duel. No matter what. So keep this save." Chris put the belt around his waist and clicked the belt tight. "So we're all in agreement. As far as anyone knows, and Yami is the only one who knows this isn't true, we're from another town somewhere else. And we ran into Yami while we were in the middle of a fight."

"Got it." All three guys confirmed Loni's instructions.

"Hey I just thought of something. Loni do you remember the name of the organization that brought us here?" Vincent asked.

"I think the thug called themselves EXODUS." Loni answered.

"EXODUS? So we are fighting the same enemy. I'm glad that I was able to get to you then, Loni." Everyone looked in confusion.

"What do you mean, Yami? What do you mean we're fighting the same enemy?" Damion asked.

"I mean, EXODUS in this time is an underground dueling organization that has been after ultimate power for years. Just like every other villain myself and Yugi fought over the years. The only difference is that they stay underground. I've been following them for a couple of months and have gotten links to their plan but not a lot of them." At the name time Yami was talking, everybody heard typing.

Vincent had busted out his laptop and started looking at file after file after file. His eyes lit up after he found the file he was looking for.

"Hey, Yami. By chance did you ever find out the leaders name?"

"Yes, Vincent. His name is Palikir. Why do you ask?"

"Because, Yami I think I know exactly what they're after. You see my class was assigned to do a report on a big name company. Everyone naturally chose Kiba Corp. So when I typed in Kiba Corp to see what I could dig up on any competition, I found an article about a hostile takeover of Kiba Corp by a man name Palikir Hemashi. Palikir was beyond close to the take over until Mokuba and Sinity Kiba shot down the deal. The only info any reporter got out of Hemashi was that the takeover would commence once they have obtained an ultimate card that would grant them victory against the Kiba family." Vincent looked up at Yami and saw a dash of confusion. "Oh sorry, Yami. Seto Kiba went into retirement at the age of 40 in our time. His baby brother Mokuba and his daughter Sinity are now in control. Mokuba being first and Sinity in second command naturally." Yami nodded in understanding.

"How did you get this kind of information?" Damion asked his twin.

"You know beyond your disbelief I do have a brain and I do make an effort to do my class work every once in a while! I'm just glad I didn't go home last night or I wouldn't have had my laptop for this information." Vincent said.

"Good job you science jockey!" Chris exclaimed giving Vincent a nookie.

"So that means I might have to duel." Loni said. "Hey this is gonna sound like a stupid question, Yami, but is the Kame Card Shop in this area?"

"Yes it is. I'm pretty sure Gramps will help you with a new deck."

"It would just be a loaner deck. To conceal my identity that's all. Can you take us there?" Yami nodded and got up out of his seat.

"Just remember, all of you. This is not your playground. Keep quiet unless your asked a common question and use common answers. Trust me. Also if you hear someone call me by a different name, ignore it. You four know me as Yami. Understood?" They all nodded in agreement.

They walked into the doors of the Kame Card Shop. Inside the shop were five figures. All of whom were younger than the figures they were used to. The first was a guy with stiff blonde hair, wearing jeans, sneakers, and a white tee shirt, along with a dog tag necklace.

_'Joey Wheeler' _Chris thought to himself looking at the younger version of his father.

The second guy was a taller brown haired guy wearing a blue shirt and black jeans with boots and a bikers jacket. He was the same built as the blonde. Along with the twins.

_'Tristan Taylor' _The twins thought looking at their dad as a 16-year-old.

The third and forth figures were a short child like boy, about 15-years-old, wearing a typical Domino High school uniform, sneakers, and had spiky hair. He looked like a shorter version of Yami, violet eyes and all. The fourth was a female with short, brown hair, a yellow top, and black skirt with black platform boots. She wore numerous bracelets and had the brightest blue eyes.

_'Tea, Yugi, I can't believe I'm seeing my mom and dad this young.' _Loni thought to herself.

They all saw an older gentleman, about the same height as Yugi but with grey spiky hair and a bandanna. He seemed like a kind-gentle spirit from what Loni could tell. He spoke to the group that had just walked into the door.

"So Yami, I see you brought friends by?"

"Yes I did, Gramps."

"Well, kids my name is Solomon Moto. But like you can hear, everyone calls me Gramps. And you are?" he asked directed at Loni.

"In need of your help, sir."

* * *

Crucifix: Another long one done. Sorry for the constant long ones, but its hard to get the point of a chapter into so little. well please r&r


	5. Vincent's Stand

Crucifix: Well I feel this story is getting good. So to continue the flow. Here's Chapter 5. I promise there will be some dueling action soon :)

* * *

Chapter 5: Vincent's Stand

The group around the counter looked at Loni with curious eyes. They didn't know if she was serious or if she had lost her marbles. Her group looked at the younger version of their parents. How smart were they? Would they be able to figure anything out before they left? All questions that boggled the young minds of the future.

"What did you just say, young lady?" Gramps looked at the young girl.

"I said I need your help."

"Grandpa let me explain. You remember when I came back here and I told you there was another threat running around? That I was gonna get to the bottom of it?" Mr. Moto nodded his head. "Well I found them and they have agreed to help us. They are very strong duelist." Yami said in Loni and company's defense.

"All but this one here." Damion said pointing at Vincent. "He doesn't like to duel. He thinks it's stupid."

"I swear Damion I'm gonna smack you so far across the head that it'll shock even dads dentist, you useless brat!" Vincent exclaimed, fist pumped and ready to swing."

"Both of you knock it off. I'm sorry for the twins, Mr. Moto. And I also apologize if I'm not giving enough information. You see mine got jacked and I know who did it. I just need a loner deck till I can get mine back. Please Mr. Moto I need your help." Loni protested. _'God it feels so weird referring to my great grandfather as "Mr. Moto."' _Loni thought to herself.

"I can bet my soul that she will return the cards. I'll even bring the crew along just to make sure."

"Well...ok. I can lend you a deck. In exchange, one of your friends has to buy some cards off of me as well." The elder Moto proclaimed. Loni turned to her friends to assets the situation.

Turning to her friends, Loni thought long and hard. Finally she came up with a solution. One that she knew Vincent himself was not going to like.

"Vincent, how much cash do you have on you?"

"Oh no, Loni. You're got gonna get me to buy a duel deck."

"Please, Vincent. This is the first time in months that I've pressed the issue. And We're fighting for not only our parents time but ours as well, I have a feeling their gonna make you fight. Only for the simple fact that they're gonna pick you out as the weakest." Loni pleaded.

"You know he's not gonna do it." Damion said. Chris stayed quiet like he was told. That was a first.

"You know what, Damion. I'm getting really sick and tired of hearing your crap! You don't know what I can do or what I'm capable of. Ok, Loni I accept. Only cause it's you and you might have a point." He turned his attention to Solomon. "Ok, mister you got a deal. I'll buy a deck off of you and I'll even take training from one of these guys." He busted out a wad of cash and placed it on the counter. "I think this should cover it all." All nine bodies stared at the wad in amazement.

"Where did you get that kind of dough?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, and how come I've never seen it?" Damion questioned.

"Told you you knew nothing about me, Dam. I sued a hospital for malpractice. And I won. Mom entrusted me with my lawsuit money. Never had a chance to use it till now." He turned to the cards in the case. "The only thing I ask is that you focus the deck around one card."

Yugi, after watching everything transpire, finally spoke up.

"And what card would that be? Cause its almost impossible to focus a deck around one card."

"This one." Vincent took out a little clock like person with a time wand.

"The Time Wizard!" Joey exclaimed. Vincent put the card on the counter and put his hands in his pockets.

"That's right. I'm putting my faith in you guys. Please don't disappoint."

The entire night the group stayed at the Kame game shop that night. Loni and Vincent were both given their decks. Yami took all eight teens and discussed the situation to them. Compared to small details that Vincent could provide, due to the sensitivity they were dealing with, and the information Yami had gathered, all 8 agreed they they were looking for duelist dressed like bikers. From the size of the group that had jumped Loni, all nine agreed that they would have to duel all together to bring EXODUS down.

In order to prepare, Yugi took Vincent and started training him with is new deck. Chris duel Joey, Damion dueled Tristan, and Yami duel Tea. For a short moment Loni had pulled Yami away to try to get a hold of Maximillion Pegasus. There was something that she wanted to ask him about the Divine Deity. After he set up a chat with him on Yugi's laptop, Loni took the laptop outside and started talking with him. She had to get the answer that she wanted.

* * *

The next morning, Everybody woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. Yugi had gotten up especially early to cook everyone breakfast. Everyone gathered to the kitchen to enjoy the large pile of pancakes and was sitting on the table. A thought had stuck Loni's mind. After the thought, Loni hit herself in the forehead. Her friends looked at her with concern.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Chris asked her.

"I just thought of something. None of us introduced ourselves while we were dueling huh?" All three friends shook their heads. "Oh man! You guys must think we're so rude. We ask for decks, duel you guys, and Yugi even has the wonderful courtesy to make everyone breakfast and we don't even give you guys the pleasure of learning our names!" Loni gritted her teeth, then took a deep breath. "Well, my name is Loni. The blonde is Chris, and the twins are Damion and Vincent. Vincent is the dark looking kid and Damion is the hyper one."

"I don't think we've introduced ourselves either. Somehow you know Yugi, I'm Tea, the blonde over here is Joey, and the brown haired guy is Tristan."

_'The worst part is we don't need to know your names. We already do.' _Chris thought to himself.

"Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you guys formally. And to your first thought, who doesn't know about the best duelist in the world." Loni was using small trivial stuff in order to fill in common thoughts. "Thank you so much, Yugi, for making breakfast." Loni finished.

"No kidding! You're an amazing cook!" Chris and Damion both said simultaneously.

"Yes, Yugi. Thank you. Also thanks for the duel last night. Never thought I would actually pick it up." Vincent added.

"No problem you guys. You guys are our guest!" Yugi said enthusiastically. '_If only you knew, dad.' _Loni thought to herself.

"Well since we're all here for the same thing, we should probably hit the road and find these thugs, huh?" Joey exclaimed, fist pumped in the air.

"That sounds like a good idea. The faster we take these guys down, the sooner you four can get back to your regular life, huh?" Tristan asked. Loni nodded. With that said, the large crew of nine picked up and left out the door.

The nine of them walked down the street and split up, trying to find the biker thugs. Chris when with Tea, Joey, and Tristan. Yami went off by himself to see if Seto Kiba had any information on EXODUS. Leaving Yugi with Loni Damion and Vincent. Something Vincent wasn't too happy with. They continued to walked down close to the pier, when they found someone dressed in a black jacket, black pants, boots, and a red shirt. He had black short cut hair and had a duel disk strapped to his left arm. He pointed his arm up, and had his duel disk drawn out.

"Let's skip the small talk and get down to business. One of you four is gonna duel me. Right here, right now!" The thug made a seductive look at Loni. She stepped back a second to try to avoid his glance. Vincent saw this and became enraged. "Come on sweet thing. I think you would make a wonderful addition my collection of beauties."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Vincent had snapped. Loni, Yugi, and Damion were taken back. "I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYBODY THINKING THAT LONI IS JUST A PIECE OF EYE CANDY! YOU'RE GONNA DUEL ME INSTEAD YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT!" Loni sense a spike in love in Vincent's aura.

"Vincent, you're not ready! Are you sure about this?" Yugi asked with worry in his big violet eyes.

"He's right, Vincent. For once in your life listen to me." Damion pleaded.

"Vincent..." Loni whispered. Vincent looked at Loni. "You don't have to do this, not for me." Vincent was shocked. After all the pressure for him to start dueling, now they were telling him no. Loni then looked Vincent in the eyes with shock and rage. "IF YOU'RE GONNA DO THIS THEN DO IT FOR YOURSELF!"

"Right! So lets go!" Loni gave him his deck and her duel disk. "You ready, you pig?"

"Of course you little novice. And for your information my name is Xandian."

"DUEL!"

**_Xandian: 4000 LP_**

**_Vincent: 4000_LP**

"I'll make the first move. I play Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress (1400/1200) in attack mode. Then I lay two cards face down and end my turn."

"My move!" As Vincent looked at his hand he saw three very familiar cards. "First I'll lay two cards face down as well. Then I'll summon Giant Solider of Stone (1300/2000) in defense mode. That ends it for me.

"You are beyond clueless. First I sacrifice Winged Dragon to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in attack mode. Then I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Winged Dragon. Now I attack your Solider with Gaia!" The attack was complete. "Now Winged Dragon, attack his life points directly!"

_**Xandian: 4000 **_

_**Vincent:**_** 2600**

Loni, Damion and Yugi looked on with concern. There were looks of worry coming from the teens. Loni closed her eyes and started praying. '_Please draw the cards you need. You have them all. You're deck should be just as powerful as mine. Please, Vincent. You can do this.'_

"COME ON BRO YOU GOT THIS MAN!" Damion yelled.

"I hope your right." Damion and Loni looked at Yugi with concern. "Just because his deck is powerful doesn't mean he knows how to use it. I just hope he has a plan. If he doesn't, we'll never get the intel we need!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Crucifix: Sorry for the unexpected cliffy but this chapter was getting too long and I wanna focus the next chapter strickly on Vincent's Duel. So this one will continue and be finished in the next chapter. PLZ r&r and please don't be mad at me ^_^;


	6. Vincent's Shining Moment

Crucifix: Ok so where we left off on chapter 5 here's chapter 6 the duel between Vincent and Xandian. And see exactly what helps or hinders him. I worn you now there's alot of dialog in this chapter. Kinda has to be. Well enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS AND PLOT im so sick of repeating this

* * *

Chapter 6: Vincent's Shining Moment

"I hope your right." Damion and Loni looked at Yugi with concern. "Just because his deck is powerful doesn't mean he knows how to use it. I just hope he has a plan. If he doesn't, we'll never get the intel we need!"

"Ok my turn you biker freak! Here it goes." Vincent stared at his hand with concern. Then he saw a card that would set him up perfectly. "First I activate a magic card in my hand called, Monster Reincarnation! At the cost of one card in my hand I can bring a monster back from the graveyard into my hand. So for this monster I bring my Stone Solider back to my hand. And I'll summon him again in defense mode. Next I'll play one of my face down cards, Monster Reborn as well. Bringing back the monster I just discarded. I bring forth..." Everyone was anxious to see who he would bring. "...ANGELIC SISTER! (2500/500) Come to the field in attack mode!"

This monster was astonishing to say the least. An almost exact copy of Divine Deity except she had wings and was dressed a little skimpier. She was mesmerizing, to say the least. Xandian was at a lost for words.

"NOW, ANGELIC SISTER, ATTACK AT GAIA WITH YOUR BRIGHT SHINE ATTACK!"

**_Xandian: 3800_**

**_Vincent:_ 2600**

"So you think your awesome now huh? Here it goes. I sacrifice Winged Dragon in order to summon...RED EYES BLACK DRAGON! (2400/2000)"

"WHAT! THAT'S JOEY'S CARD!" Yugi yelled in concern.

"That might be true, Yugi, but remember even though a card is rare it doesn't mean that there's only one copy. This is bad." Daimon pointed out

"Next I use Metalmorph to turn my Red Eyes into Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon (2800/2400). Now attack his Angelic eyesore!"

"Not so fast!" Vincent exposed one of his two faced down cards. "I reveal Spellbinding Circle! Which stops your dragon until this card is removed. Tough break. Now its my move" Vincent drew his card and played it on the field. "I first activate a card called Pot of Greed. So I can draw two more cards. Now I play Graceful Charity. I can draw another three cards as long as I discard two." He sent two cards to the graveyard. "Next I play this in face down defense mode and play these two cards face down and end my turn."

Vincent started sweating. He knew if he didn't draw the right two cards he was a goner. He had one of them in his hand, and the other was simply a formality of his will. He needed two more cards to make everything perfect. He was ready to tap a true power that he had a feeling EXODUS was after. He looked at his friends. He saw his brother actually rooting for him. Yugi was cheering for him to do his best. And Loni was giving him a nod. Almost as if she had the most confidence of all.

"This ends. First I play Baby Dragon in attack mode. (1200/700) Attack his face down defense monster!"

"Gotcha! The card you attacked was my Fire Sorcerer (1000/1500). Not only do you lose your Baby Dragon and 300 life points but my monster is safe and you just sealed your fate in this duel.

_**Xandian: 3500**_

_**Vincent: 2600**_

**_"_**I don't see how. My Life Points are higher than yours."

"That might be true but you haven't set your dragon free yet. So its my turn." He drew his card. _'Let's see I have two of my cards face down and Angelic Angel on the field. I have two of the other cards in my hand, and the final in my deck. But with Angelic Angel on the field that doesn't matter. I'm gonna end up emptying my whole hand this turn so it had better be worth it.'_

"First I'll play Change of Heart. I'll use it to control your dragon."

They all looked confused. "Why would he do that? That dragon can't attack." Damion asked.

"Beats me. The only thing I can think of is..wait no way!"

"Yep. My grandpa gave him one rare card for his deck. He's planning on using it this turn."

"Next I'll use your dragon and my stone solider as sacrifices in order to summon Ice Queen (2900/2100)! Next I'll choose to activate Angelic Sister's special ability. Thanks to the Time Wizard I sent to the graveyard I can summon a spellcaster with 1000 attack points or less straight to the field from my graveyard. And I choose...THE DIVINE DEITY (500/2500) IN ATTACK MODE! Then I'll play my last two cards face down and end my turn."

Looking at the field, the three spectators saw Xandian with one card face down. Then they saw Vincent with four spellcasters and four face down cards. Yugi and Loni looked at each other and knew exactly what was going on.

"My turn...and it looks like we're gonna see double. See I'm about to use a magic combo that you used. First I'll play Pot of Greed as well. Giving me those two cards." He looked at his new hand of three. "Next I'll play Graceful Charity. At the end of this giving me four cards in my hand. First I'll play my trap card Gift of the Mystical Elf. This card gives me an extra 1000 life points. Same with this card. Dian Keto the Cure Master. Now I have an extra 2000 life points to play with."

_**Xandian: 4500**_

_**Vincent:**** 2600**_****

"Now I'll Summon Maha Vailo (1550/1400) in attack mode. Now attack his Divine Deity!"

"Wrong. I activate Divine Pendulum. And because Divine Deity is the target, the blast is sent staight to your life points."

"Also wrong. I play my trap Raigeki Break. All I have to do is send my last card to the graveyard and I can destroy your trap card. Unfortunatly for me I can't continue my attack because of it. So it's your turn now."

Vincent drew his one card from his deck. His eyes got big has he tried to predict the situation. Xandian had no cards face down and one monster on the field. As Vincent calculated the totals in his head, he knew the card he drew was the right move.

"My move. First I'll play Shield and Sword. Which switches every one of our monsters attack and defense points." The teens looked on in confusion. '_Why play that card? He could easily win with just Angelic Sister and Ice Queen. Unless he wants Xandian to feel all of his monsters wrath!' _Loni thought to herself. "This duel ends now. Now all three of my face down cards can be activated. Divine Scepter, Divine Book of the Spellcaster, and finally Divine Magicians Heart!" There was a shock on Xandian's eyes.

"Now do you understand? The Divine Combo relies on friends and courage from other monsters to work. Just like I rely on my friends stregnth in order to beat you. And I want you to feel the wrath of my monsters for trying to make Loni your personal slave. I told you you would pay and NOW YOU WILL!"

"Alright bro, beat him back to coo-coo land."

"He held his own perfectly." Yugi said with encouragement

"I'm so proud of you, Vincent. NOW FINISH THIS!"

"Right. First Divine Scepter switches Divine Deity's attack and defense back to normal. Then adds 200 points to her. Next is the Book of the Spellcaster which I also give to Deity, which gives her another 200 for every spellcaster in either graveyard. And I don't sense any in yours so she gets power from Time Wizard. Finally Magicians Heart gives Deity 400 for every spellcaster on the field, and I count four. This gives my angelic spirit a total of 2500."

Xandian's eyes became huge. He was incomplete shock and denial that he was about to lose. Even with Shield and Sword on the field. "NO THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING TO ME!"

"IT IS! NOW FIRE SORCERER ATTACK MAHA VAILO!"

_**Xandian: 4400**_

_**Vincent:**_** 2600**

"Now Ice Queen attack him directly."

_**Xandian: 2300**_

_**Vincent:**_ _2600_

"It's your turn Angelic Sister!"

_**Xandian: 1800**_

_**Vincent:**_ _**2600**_

"Finally Divine Deity! Attack Xandian and finish this duel!"

_**Xandian: 0**_

_**Vincent:**_ _2600_

"I win, you little parasite."

"VINCENT WON!" Everyone yelled from the sideline. Vincent ran straight Xandian and grabbed him by the collor. "Now talk. What is it you guys want?"

"The same thing every evil group wants. Control of Kiba Corp." Vincent looked in shock. "If we control Kiba Corp, we can rewrite everything in the favor of EXODUS. And that Divine Deity card is exactly...what we...need...to do...it." with that Xandian passed out. Vincent put Xandian down and headed back towards his friends.

Vincent looked at his deck and found a new thrill in himself. Had it not been for Yugi and Loni, even the encouragement of his brother, he never would have seen total victory. He didn't have enough time to feel proud of himself. As he started walking he continuously processed the information that Xandian had given him. The only thing that was left was to find the rest of the gang and try to find two more pieces of information. What does Loni's most prized card have anything to do with EXODUS, and where were they hiding?

No matter what would happen over the next few weeks, Vincent, at that moment, had his shining moment. He swore to himself to help save his world with his brother, cousin, and his best friend. With the help of their parents in their time period, he had a feeling it would become a lot easier, and a lot harder. He also had a feeling, that this was only the beginning.

* * *

Crucifix: Finally that duel is finished. So what do you think. Maybe some shorter chapters will pop into my head. Until next time, plz r&r. also tell your friends! :) again I apologize for all the dialog. It was a dueling chapter. Kinda couldn't avoid it.


End file.
